Conventional relays handling 10 to 15 amp. currents are comparatively standard in construction. They vary in size, but are usually about 2 inches long and 1 to 11/2 inches square in cross section. Basically, these relays are made to intercept or interrupt the flow of electrical current on signal from an outside source. It has been proposed to utilize such a relay with miniaturized circuits, usually board mounted, for a variety of uses. To do so, the relay must be reduced in bulk while still retaining sufficient contact size to handle the required electrical capacity. This is virtually impossible with the conventional relay and relay constructions.